User talk:John Breasly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alliance flag.png page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 22:36, January 3, 2011 Samuel's Page If I may ask you to please not change anything on my page, Samuel Redbeard without my permission and/or authorization. You have the right to your own opinions but please, don't post/change them on my page. Please feel free to post them on your own page(s). Thank You! With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 19:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Lord Samuel Redbeard~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 19:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Response Umm a little bit but thats just him man. Captain Jim Logan 00:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Just read it I dont like you, but i must say, you are a VERY good ranter. Your comment on my page Four Finger Frank is NOT Leon, look it up on the directory. And I CREATED the EDICTS. Edicts ARE NOT laws, they are BOUND laws and the creator IS NOT AFFECTED BY THEM. I created it, along with helping to create the player made EITC. And the Edicts do not apply to the King of England, ( who happens to be King George II ) So he cannot order me. Nor does the king really have the authority to boss somebody around in something they created or help to create. UNLESS the Company is WITH the King. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 01:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Lord Samuel Redbeard~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 01:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Just a question When you said on your one comment "You're just a jerk on this wiki." were you referring to me or Jeffrey? With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 01:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Lord Samuel Redbeard~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 01:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:ITB Well, if you own a trading company and I own a bank, I would think the trading company could be a branch off the trading company? Tell Me What You Think, 00:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: ITB Let me tell you a little about mine, it was founded to manage trade. Trade companies can become a branch. Trade companies do not own the bank, they become a bark of it. International Trading Bank. It says it in the name basically. 00:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't exactly want to become a wing or branch, so much as partners, but if you would rather employ us as a branch, that would be absolutely acceptable. John E. M. J. Breasly 00:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ITB Okay. Do you want me to list you as an employee? If so, please send me a picture that you want me to put on the page along with what type of employee you want to be. To see a list of open spots, please visit the page and look under Employees then look under Open Spots As an employee you would simply work for the bank. Fair Winds, hope to see you at the grand opening! 01:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry, CEO of Trade was taken before you applied. Please pick another spot. Sorry, 20:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: ITB No, haha, I don't really understand. Please clarify what this means: "not just be more of a branh 'on paper". What does that mean? And again, I am very sorry for the mix-up. Hope to see you at the grand opening! Visit the International Trading Bank page for more information! 23:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Position Yes. Okay, so do you have another position in mind? 23:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Manager of Secretaries Well, if their were secretaries, the MOS would be the boss of them basically. Since there are no secretaries, until there are, you would work for the high levels, like president and executives, as a secretary. 23:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) On Paper? Well, depending on what the "on paper" idea is (I still don't really know) either is fine with me. Like I said, depending on what that means. 23:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) IBBC Please do not edit the IBBC's page. Even though they are bankrupt, you have never been a client, and clients cannot edit the bank's information anyhow, only the bank founders can. Please do not edit the page anymore because it is none of your business, because as I know, you are CEO of Trade on the International Trading Bank, and the CEO of Trade has nothing to do with the IBBC's areas. You also inserted false information, the IBBC was located on Kingshead, it was never at Fort Charles, Port Royal. Next time you edit the bank's page (even though it is bankrupt) I will have no other choice to report you. Remember, would you like it if other people went about editing you user page and deleting everything, don;t forget to treat people the way you want to be treated, it is the only way to live a respected life, even online. I Appreciate Your Understanding Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary January 11th, 2011. 18:07 (MTZ) Hey John its Jack Swordmenace Contact me here because I was banned for a month for hurting Pips feelings -_- If you are reading this Pip, check my comment on British Parliament. It starts with 'Boo hoo'. ~ Jack Swordmenace Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The EITC Warring Period This may anger you, but I've made some crutial edits to the page, "The EITC Warring Period." I've added a chapter about the EITC today, and I added a bit about the EITC Black Guard Interrogations that happened back in 2009. I also put the userbox saying that "You cannot edit this page without permission." so people respect your wish. I made the edits before I read to not make any changes. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 00:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The EITC Warring Period (again) Hey, I was just wondering if I could add a little chapter about when I came in, and how I came into power. I think that this would make a great addition to your story. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 04:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop over adding categories to your userpage. The only categories that go on an userpage are male/female users, Unlimited/basic access players. Stop overadding the categories. 23:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Mr Breasly give me the time the place and the server and we will schedule a meeting Sincerely Lord Matthew Blastshot I am good to meet on Navermo Port Royal, Governors Mansion at 3pm Eastern Time tomorrow January 21st 00:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category Hello! Thank you for asking me and not just making one, which is not allowed. Would this category be only of actual ships? Only of fan vessels? Both? Why I am asking is because I would like to make it a sub category with one of those categories. What would you want the Category page to say? 03:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Info Hello Again, Please tell what you want the category page to say, For example: This category is for fan made creatures...... and so on and so on. 03:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Finished Okay, The category is made. And you can edit it to fit your likings. If you want it to include crews and such, that is fine. 03:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Anytime Anytime, Just remember to make or add some pages to the category, get it moving. An inactive category is not a good thing for the wikia. 03:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Its Fine That happens when you first add the category to wiki. I call the categories like this, "Newborns". It will be fine tomorrow. 03:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Feel Better :( Awe, thats too bad. I always hated the flu, even though I never have had it, heard its horrible. I think I will make a section called "Newborns" on the Category Request pages and rename it just "Categories. Thanks for the idea! Feel Better! 04:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Meet Up? Hello! I would love to meet you live in the game. I am currently on the server of Caicaux on the island of Tormenta. Hope to see ya soon! 16:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) potco yo, dude aren't we friends on potco? lol, i thought your name sounded somewhat familiar. Waiting Its Lord Matthew i am at the Mansion on Port Royal now on the Navermo Server waiting for your arrival MatthewBlastshot 20:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:His Majesty's Fleet I removed the category on those people pages because the category only says Fan Vessels not crew. A person can not be part of a fleet of ships.The category says it is only for the ships not the people too. 22:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure Go ahead and add the people to the category. Please sign your posts with the 4 "~"(no quotes.) so I can reply to you faster. 23:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I rollbacked the content that was done to John Breasly. Please make sure it looks okay. 00:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Lets just say someone who doesn't like this wiki very much, I don't feel comfortable using names, sorry. Did rollback do anything to your page? Was it the way you left it? 00:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: No Problem Yes. 01:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Found Out? Well I guess you found out on Four Finger Frank 01:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Captain leon Returs:Re Ok i wanna meet him. I have a few questions for him. Hey john sorry we go off on the wrong foot ~ henry You Can't.. You can't claim that someone ELSE's ideas are yours. I know it sounds confusing, and will fix that later. It means... that you can't say that The Goldvane Trilogy is your idea, however you CAN say that Jim Vang's Legacy ( I think that's the name ) is yours, because you are the author. I hope this clears things up. 17:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Invitation 'Dear Government Leader,' 'I, High King Jeremiah Stormwash am starting a main government called the High Lords Council . This government will consist of appointed representatives or leaders of other governments and guilds. Please respond to this message as soon as possible, so I can get news that you are either in, or out. You will be named a High Lord and will get this userbox for your page to indicate that you are a High Lord.' 'Remember, you may not use this userbox until you sent me a message called Re:Invitation. Once you send the message, even if I am not online or have not signaled back, you are free to use the userbox on you own pages. You can figure out the code by looking at this message in source mode. When you look at it in source mode, look for the two {, and } on the sides of a dew connected capitalized words. Remember, the userbox is case sensitive so I recommend you copy and paste the code.' 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' Re:ITB Hello, When an account gets deleted, the bank keeps the money. You can put money in the bank by making a page named: Account: John Breasly and listing your name, balance, news: What you did and when, etc. 22:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Yes, Yes Yes, but we are pirates! And yes, thats what I mean by news. And yes, you can store them in safes. PS: Check out the OCG Page 22:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well Well, If one page is about stories about this guy is the other is about levels and such, they both can stay. If they both have the exact some content, one goes, the one that was made secondly. 16:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing that O_O. 20:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey John Listen those comments you made about me being deranged and a Physko was TOTALLY uncalled for, i dont ruin any fun, and i just say Fan-Made EITC because some people take it WAY to far and say "this EITC is real" ok? i have NOTHING against you but im sure you have something agaisnt me, i just want to clear things up ok? I say Fan Made because its true! please reply Captain Jim Logan 03:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Response ITs ok, i just didnt know why you were flipping out more than Matthew Darkskull did when he lost Adminship. and HCW is a mix, i mean Teens can Wrestle in HCW, they just need Parent Consent. Captain Jim Logan 14:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Um, sorry. Geez. Can I ask you something? How was I suppose to know that you were editing it at the time? Okay? You don't need to get all mad at me, because I didn't do it intentionally. 17:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Editing There is no way for me to know that you were editing that when I went to edit it. There is a thing that when you try to save it it says "Someone is editing this page" or something, that prevents you from saving it. I forget if that happened to me when I edited your page. But, If you scrolled down, there was what you tried to save, when that happens to me, I just copy and paste it to the editing area. Sorry Again, 18:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sup Please get online? With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 21:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sup Pirates Plz. Done '''its done and removed and next time ask if you leave something on the page and if you really think that everybody is going to die by that story then please..' Leave a message on my talk page! Regards Usman Lord President of the EITC & Advisor to Lord Marshall Redbeard Done its done and removed and next time ask if you leave something on the page and if you really think that everybody is going to die by that story then please.. Leave a message on my talk page! Regards Usman Lord President of the EITC & Advisor to Lord Marshall Redbeard Pirate Rolls Invitation Hello, My name is Captain Shadow Sail, Owner / Founder / and Captain of the Pirate Rolls Government and I am inviting you to join. What We Are About The Pirate Rolls is an organisation that gives every pirate a certain roll based on their standings. The government is meant to organize the Caribbean, to see who is ranking high, and low. Anyone is allowed in, EITC, Navy, etc. But, you must meet the qualifications of the roll you are taking. Please visit Pirate Rolls for more information. If you would like to join, please message me back on my Talk talk page, titling your message: Re:Invitation. In that message please state if you want to join, and what roll you would like to take. For a list of available rolls please visit the Pirate Rolls page. It would be an honor to have you with us in the Pirate Rolls. 15:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:TGT Just one quick question. : Did you ask to be in TGT? Sorry, but if you did, i kinda... "forgot". I got so many requests in the last month i was overwhelmed. Anyone is welcomed in the Story. However, I might not be able to make you king of England, but you can be an EITC Agent, or someone in the Navy. It depends if you want to be good or bad. You are welcome to be in it, and please reply regarding answers to these questions : *Good or bad? Thank you. 22:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, of course members can edit it. Remember: I am now CaptainShadow11. ''CaptainShadowSail '' 00:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 00:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) It says right up there ^_^. ''CaptainShadowSail '' 00:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Activate To activate your signature, go to My Preferences and in the signature box, hit in this 01:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey john its me Usman sorry about that page about Game master travels i never knew it was offensive and i will make sure it doesnt happen again in the futrue you have my word Usman P.S Samuel agreed that my Rank is Lord President of the EITC as i am in charge of the Allied military which makes up the empire please can you do something about this as i am higher than General however are not over the Second third first and fourth command. An Urgent Request John Breasly, It's me, Lord Samuel Redbeard. I have a matter of dire need. John Macbatten made an unneeded edit AGAINST me and my leadership status to the EITC Secret Files page. If I may ask you to watch the following pages for him and change anything he edits: Samuel Redbeard, EITC Scret Files, EITC Council of the Elders, Black Officers, John Breasly, Pablo Swordmaster. Please, he is claiming to be the Lord Marshal of the EITC, and is taking my ideas. If you could do this, that would be greatly appreciated. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 19:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Invited! Your invited! See my blog post for info. I Can't Be Stopped... Protecting Well, I can make it so that only people logged in can edit it. So that would mean, wiki contributers cannot edit it. Is that what you want? 22:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) So.. So, do you want me to make it so wiki contributers can not edit it? 22:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Okay, I will do that. Remember, I am now CaptainShadow11, not Jack. 22:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Editing About that rifle page, It looks like you are typing what should be in source mode, in regular mode. For example: This: =History= Should look like this: History Just letting you know, 23:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay Oh okay, remember, I am now User:CaptainShadow11, not Jack. 02:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) We need to tlak about a serious matter. I would suggest you get on pirates. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 18:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Invited! Greetings mate! You've been given a job invitation to Freeman Enterprises! If you would like to join(You don't have to, you won't hurt my feelings), then leave a comment on the page. Thanks! Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 21:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Little Problem Is Captain Leon Samuel Redbeard? What kind of things did you say? 21:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No If it was just that, no. But, you shouldn't insult people/guilds. 21:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re I meant Shouldn't. And no, Matthew should not have told you to not talk. 21:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey mate, we must discuss about something important on POTCO. Can't on here due to security issuess. Talk to Francis Bluehawk about it, if you see him before you see me, and ask him about "Glorious Revolution ". Well fair winds be to ya mate! Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 06:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I didn't join, I don't know if Jerry did. They put my name there. 01:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Francis I want the page to be deleted. Just waiting for an admin to agree, then page go bye bye. 01:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) That "Glorious Revolution" thing If you actually read it, it had nothing to do with you, and it looks like because of your comments to Shadow, it got deleted. Great job, a group trying to rebuild the wiki and maintain peace gets put down, how ironic. Don't you see the pattern? The admins don't want any sort of change, for better or worse of the community, because they are comfy right now. That's the barebones facts, nothing rude or mean about it. I wish they would just listen sometimes, instead of going on deleting rampages. ~ Jack Swordmenace No Prob No problem mate! 22:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No Give it some time, it will work, nothing is wrong. 01:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Get on soon! John get on as soon as possible, lots of things are happening and i need you on. Robert Mcroberts The name People's Republic of the Caribbean was my idea... The People's Republic of China is a communist government, and thus, not a Republic. So their name is a misnomer, not ours. ~ Jack Swordmenace Rude. I went to his page because he had wanted to meet with me on game. You need to calm yourself down. Remember this: You're NOT my king, got it? And that was very rude. ~ Jack Swordmenace Re: Richard Swordsilver Get online, i need to tell some stuff to you. Until then, hes staying crossed out.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Re I am very happy with my role and love the story. The Master Ex HQ is on Padres Del Fuego. 22:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: The EITC Warring Period I am truly sorry for editing the page, but you left out the fact that me and Leon have now made an aquaintance, and everything stated in that chapter is true, and did happen. You can freely delelte it, or add it as part of your book. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 03:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. -- IF you know how to customize your signature like colors, fonts, etc, PLEASE inform me of how to do this, or you can make one for me if you wish. Just contact me for details on what I would like done should you choose to make one for me. Friend Hello John I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot canwe be friends and forget about it, ~ Henry Re:Userboxes Create a page called, User:John Breasly/Sandbox. 14:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It Is It is linked to your userpage. And no problem. 15:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay Leave me a link to the userbox, please and what you want done with it. 15:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC)